Stolen Light REMADE
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: RE-MAKE OF STOLEN LIGHT! Kari is kidnapped by Kaiser. Not only that, but he wants her to be his Kaiserin! What if, destiny has a thing or two stored for them, just as Kari decides to befriend Ken! READ TO FIND OUT MORE!
1. Chapter 1

Reaper: I'M BACK!!

Ken: WoW! It's true! This version is better!

Kari: It's very well written, and longer. And, I'm still getting kidnapped! Why?!

Reaper: Not in my control...FANSERVICE!

Ken: Wha?

Kari: I have no idea. I hope you like this re-written story! Arigoto!

Reaper: READ AND REVIEW!

"Ster...MASTER!" Wormmon said, panicking from his master's lack of responding. "What is it?" A dark and fierce voice hissed at the poor creator. "Those Digidestines are here!" The figure turned from his computer screen, which glowed with the picture of s group of kids walking around in a forest like area. "I know. Who do you think I am? I wouldn't be the Kaiser for nothing. I've known they've been here for a while, thank you very much." Kaiser said, his voice full of venom. Wormmon bowed his green head, and looked back at the computer screen.

Even if it was showing the whole group, only one child was shoulded the largest. Hikari Yagami. Almost all of the screen was showing her face, as she laughed at a poorly told joke by a red head, sporting goggles. "Master...that's the child of light, correct?" Wormmon asked. Kaiser looked back and nodded silently. "Why do you take such a interest in her?" Wormmon asked. Kaiser growled. "When can you come off, and question me?! I'm you're master, shut up!" Kaiser said, loosing his temper. Wormmon crawled backwards. "Hikari...truely the queen o fthe digital world. This is a reason I need her, she's a queen, I'm a Kaiser...we make a match." Kaiser said, believing his own logic, than the reallity of the world. "If you say so Ken." Wormmon said, only to noticed Ken wasn't having a fit about his real name being called out.

**Kari**

Daisuke - Davis as his friends called him - and the rest of the group were walking towards a desert, where a control spiral was standing. Hikari - Kari - looked over at her friends, Miyako - Yolei - and Iori - Cody - were talking as Davis and Takeru - TK - were fighting over Kari. Kari smiled, happy that some of the times could be peacful. She looked at Gatomon, her bestfriend and her partner. Gatomon was hanging around Veemon and Patamon. Hawkmon and Armadillomon were by Yolei and Cody. It was quiet...to quiet might I add.

Just then, a huge gust of wind came, followed by a evil laugh. Kari looked up in horror as Ken stood there, standing on Airdramon, grinning like a mad man. He stared at Kari and smiled softer. "I'm here for the pure." Ken said, staring at Kari still.

"Stop talking smart!" Davis yelled.

"I wasn't. I was putting it in a mature way." Ken said. "Idiot." He muttered under his breath.

"Go!" Ken said, and a wave of digimon came running foward out of no where. Just as the wave of digimon came at the kids, Ken flew down and grabbed Kari, slapping something cold and hard onto her wrist, causing her to scream. She fainted into Ken's arms, only hear the faint yells of her teammates, wondering what the hecks going on. After the digimon disappeared, the group looked up at Ken holding Kari. "Thank you for you'r time." Ken said, and flew to his base, the sleeping Kari in his arms. "KARI!" TK and Davis yelled.

**Ken**

Ken laid Kari down on the bed he had prepared and walked to his control room. He turned on the screen, seeing that the older Digidestines had shown up. _Pefect...Kari-hime needs some new cloths...besids, I may be evil, but I'm not a pervert. I really need a woman around here, at leats a female digimon to change her cloths and such...womanly matters... _Ken thought, a small blush forming as he thought of such things. On the screen: "WHAT?! That Kaiser kidnapped Kari?! When I get my hands on him I'll-" "Tai!" Matt yelled. "Oh...I hope he doesn't do anything perverted to her. A sleeping girl. Alone. With Kaiser." Mimi said, thinking outloud. Tai paled. "THAT FU-" Tai's mouth was covered by Matt's, who was looking at the younger children. "Not in front of the kids." Matt said, sweating like crazy. He too, was worried.

Ken stared. Did they really think he'd be a pervert?! He's a teenager, yes, but he did has self control! Ken rubbed some of the blood away from his nose, that Mimi girl, and her thinking gave him a mild nose bleed at the thought.

"I need a girl, a fashion freak...I need a 'girl's help'." Ken said and got up.

**Light**

Mimi and Matt where standing next to each other, looking at Tai as he trailed back and forth, figuring out how to kill Kaiser.

"No need. I'm right here. Also, I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Ken yelled, glaring at the group. "YOU'RE A STALKER!" Yolei said. Ken paused. "Maybe...but not a pervert." He said with a evil smile. "Okay, which one of you is a fashion freak?" Kaiser asked. Everyone was quiet ans was looking at Mimi. "Um... I am...? What do you want with me?" Mimi asked. "I need help...a 'woman's help'...and-" Ken was cut off, by wormmon coming, flying on some digimon. MASTER! I don't know what happened! I was just checking on her, and there was BLOOD! All over the bed! She doesn't have any wounds and-" Mimi ran up under Airdramon and screamed. "SHUT UP YOU BUG! You! Kaiser, come here!" She yelled, paled and a little flushed, Mimi glared at him. "Y-yes?" Ken asked. "Okay, one) I'll help you," Gasps were heard. "Only because this is a woman thing! Also, two)...Right now, I've been wanting to give Kari a make-over!" Mimi said, before a ring was slapped onto her neck. Her eyes glowed, and she stared at her. Mimi followed him to Airdramon and got on. "MIMI!!" The group cried as they flew off.

**Kindness**

When they got to the base, Kari was laying in bed, blood on the mattress and all. Mimi was left in the room, some sort of gagit that could let her make any cloths possilble, and to do other stuff. Mimi was at her own control, and smiled. "Kari's a woman!" She sang, and cleaned her up. After getting Kari into a new outfit, she walked out. "Okay, number one) Kari might be moody for about a week or a week in a half. And two) Don't think tnhat means I'll let you keep Kari. Right now, I'm too tired to care. Mimi said, glaring at him. "I might not know that much about you, like the other's, but if you're going to use, or hurt Kari, I'll never fogive you.

Just then, they door opened. Kari stood their, her new outfit glowing.

She was wearing a black gothic lolita dress, black lace and ribbons, white flares, and frills, all in all, she was like a little procalin doll. "Wow...never noticed how pale she is." Mimi and and Ken said in usion. They looked at each other, then back at Kari. She had a ring on her wrist, which Ken would take off. She slapped one on Mimi, and took both ladies, to the group.

**White**

The group looked up, and got ready to fight. Ken pushed Mimi off, Matt catching her before she hit the ground and smiled. "Looks like I'm done with her. Bye-Bye DigiLosers." Ken said and laughed. When they got back to the base, Kari looked at him, making Ken shiver. "I need to take that off." He muttered, taking it off. Suddenly, Kari sprung to life, and jumped back. "K-Kaiser!" Kari cried, starlted. "Yes, yes, it's the great Kaiser! Let's all get over the shock and listen to what he has to say." Ken said, acting dramtic. Kari calmed a bit and looked at him. "Hello Hikari Yagami...Or should I say My Kaiserin?"

**Black**

_I have a secret I can't tell,_

_If I tell I'll go to Hell,_

_It's about you and me,_

_Together, we'll live in harmony. _

Reaper: I love the ending! I spent a hour trying to come up with the poem. Don't worry, it will make sense later! For now, how did you like it? Did ya hate it? So-so? Tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Reaper: Grammer errors. I know!

Kari: Yes, and it's short!

Ken: I think this is a good chapter, even if I'm guessing.

Read and

REVIEW!

* * *

Kari sat on the bed, reading a book Wormmon gave her. "Kari-hime, can I come in?" Ken's voice rung though the door. "Hai." She said. It had been about 2 days since she was kidnapped, and true be told, she liked it here. She had her bounds, but other than not leaving the base, she could do what ever she wanted...except boom the base. So here Kari is, sitting on her bed, reading a manga, looking at Ken, waiting for him to speak. "Kari-hime...you're 'friends' are here." Ken said holding out his hand. Kari took it, only to let go when she was on the ground. She walked over to the mirror and checked her outfit.

Ken had let her wear something new, letting her choose.She was now wearing a black tank top and a black sailor school uniform type shirt with white and black stripped stockings and black school shoes. For some reason, black looked good on Kari, no matter what she was wearing, only if it was black. Kari checked her hair, and- "Kari-hime, you look like a goddess...now why are you making sure you look okay? No one is stealing you from me." Ken said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh...possissive aren't we?" Kari joked. Ken blushed. "Of course...you're my Kaiserin, mine, and mine alone!" He said, grabbing her hand and her book and started to walk towards Airdramon. "Off to those brats." He ordered.

Kari gripped his arm as they flew. No matter how many time's she's rode this thing, she always feels like she'll fall. And Ken has to be a dare devil and stand up on the moving thing. "Also, you might want to get Gatomon. You seem lonely without her." Ken said. Kari smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Ken-kun!" She said. She opened up her book again. "W-what book are you reading?" Ken asked blushing. "Oh! It's called _Black Cat_. It's a very cute, and bloody manga. I love it!" Kari said. She turned the page and blushed. "What?" He asked. He took the page. "D-did that male just say he wants this Train person's heart?" Ken asked, "Y-yeah...he loves a guy, so what? It's cute! And it has Yaoi hints in it! I mean come on, if Train the main character didn't love Creed, why does he always want to find him. Oh please, killing him? As if!" Kari said, giggling like a fangirl. "Okaaaaaay." Ken said, handing back the book. "I need to find you some good manga. Like..._Naruto_, or something." Ken said. "Oh, I've-" Kari's sentance was left unfinished, as the two were blasted from the sky.

"Nice going Matt! You could have killed Kari!" Tai yelled, running over to were Kari landed, which was on top of Airdramon, and was laying on Ken's chest. "Owww. GAH! Ken, are you alright?" Kari asked, getting off of him. Ken nodded and smiled. "Just as good as you are Hime." He smiled. Kari smiled back, before getting picked up from behind. "Whoa! Hold on! Personal Space!" Kari yelled, trying to kick free. "Kari! Stop!" Tai yelled. Kari stopped moving. _Oh shot! I was told to act like I was being control. That's what Ken told me to do, just in case we meet up with everyone! _"Kari?" Tai asked, looking into her eyes. Kari looked bakc at him, emotionless.

"Fools! She's under control. See the dark ring on her wrist. I can only get it off." Ken said, pointing to the object.

Ken pushed Tai away from Kari and grabbed her hand, dragging her to Airdramon and helped her up. She opened up her book, and silence followed her. Soon everyone was staring at her as she squealed and blushed a tomato red. "TO CUTE! I have to send the author a letter saying it has to be CreedxTrain! No other couples! Their so cute together! Poor Creed!" Kari said, only soon to cough as everyone looked at her. "Um...Kari, stop acting like a fangirl, and do as you're master says!" Ken yelled, ready to 'slap' her. Kari shut up, and bowed her head saying sorry. "Um...a bug in the ring. Fangirls...not what Kari is." Ken said, back up and getting on the flying digimon. "Bye-bye!" He yelled. Before he left, Kari looked away from her book and yelled. "Gatomon!" She opened up her arms, as her cat digimon came flying towards her. She hugged Gatomon and smiled. "Kari? I thought you were under the control of the Kaiser. "About that...I'll tell you later." Kari said.

Once back in the base, Kari told Gatomon about everything, even her becoming a woman. "OMG! Kaiser better keep his hands off you!" She hissed. A knock was heard at the door. "Kari-hime, Gatomon, do you want to eat?" Wormmon asked coming. Kari and Gatomon nodded and followed him. Ken sat at a table, and stared at the two females. "Okay, what do you want to eat?" Ken asked. "Shrimp what fried rice please!" Kari said smiling. "Fish. Don't care what kind." She said and looked out the window. "Nice place. You should have taken me alone time ago!" Gatomon said, playfully glaring at Kari. "HeeHee." Kari said.

_I have a secret I can't tell._

_If I tell I'll go to hell._

_It's a secret, which I can't say._

_If I do, I'll have to pay. _

* * *

Reaper: It's short, yes I know.

Kari: I liked it.

Ken: The poem changed.

Kari: Yeah, it did!

ReaperL Don't worry, it will all come together.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Reaper: HiHi! I'm back with a new chapter. This was really random, and kinda short, but, it's because my plot bunnies are on vacation, since it is summer, so, I kinda went with a dream I had on this chapter! LOL.

Kari: I thought you had died.

Ken: Maybe you went on vacation?

Reaper: No. I'll be at my house the whole summer...sadly...

* * *

Read between the lines!

* * *

It was two days since Ken had taken Kari to the ground, and Gatomon came with them. Kari, seeing she had her freedom, was in the library, reading ever manga she could get her hands on. "Kawaii." She said. "I swear, if this is what you do at home, you'll never make a good house wife." Ken said from his table. Kari glared at him. "At least my children will be entertained with anime." She said. "Oh Kami-sama...this is the child of Light?" Ken asked himself. "Oh, go capture a digimon or something. Don't bother me with your boredom please." Kari said. "Wait, never mind, stay away from the digimons please." She said.

She walked over, and leaned over Ken's shoulder, seeing what book he was reading. Not noticing Ken's blushing face, she turned, her lips close to his cheek. She pulled back, and looked at the blushing boy. "Whatcha reading?" She asked. "I-I'm reading about how to deal with annoying troublesome girls." Ken lied. Truth was, he was rading about how to deal with girls you like. Kari blinked. "Oh, well, excuse me then." She said, and walked away. She sat down, only to look at Ken with a glare. "Sorry for being annoying." She said to him from across the room. "Ken!" Gatomon yelled. "Kari isn't annoying!" Gatomon hissed.

Kari sighed and got up. She walked around the poem section, and saw a book. "Oh! What is this? Poems? Lovely." She said to Gatomon who was following her. She plopped down on a chair, and opened the first page. She read aloud,"

_I have a secret I can't tell,_

_If I tell, I'll go to Hell,_

_Light and Kindness together,_

_They'll be as light as a feather. _

_More, more, the evil man cries,_

_Let all humans, see their lies. _

_Let them see the greed and lust,_

_Let them break, shatter and bust._"

Kari blinked at that poem. "Who in Kami-sama's name wrot ethese poems?! They so depressing!" Kari said. Ken, hearing Kari speak the poems outloud, nodded his head in agreement. Kari blinked. "Ken-kun." She sang in boredom. Before he could answer, the alarm went off. "Crap. Those brats are here again. Are you coming?" Ken asked. Kari nodded, and grabbed the book. She picked up Gatomon, and carried her, following Ken to the digimon they would be taking.

Once in the air, Kari opened up the book again. "Hey, there's a story in here!" She said, and started to read it.

All the way to were Davis and the rest where, Kari never made a sound. Once there, it went the same. "KAISER! GIVE US KARI!" Davis yelled. "KEN! GIVE HER BACK!" Tai yelled. Ken blinked. "They're like a broken record." He said, and looked at Kari, who was reading. He smirked. "I'm sorry, but that won't be happening." He said. He was about to say something, but stopped when Kari gasped. Ken looked over at her. She had some sort of shocked look on her face. "Hm? What is wrong?" Ken asked, slightly worried. "Hm? Oh! Nothing. Ignore me please." Kari said, and still read. "Girls and their books..." He muttered. "KEN!" Davis yelled.

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY! We heard you the first time!" Gatomon yelled slightly annoyed but the constant name calling for one boy. Everyone, minus Kari, looked startled by Gatomon's outburst. "Yeesh. For once Davis, shut your mouth please." Gatomon said. "KEN! YOU BRAINWASHED GATOMON!" Davis yelled. Gatomon face faulted. "For the love of all digimon, please be quiet." Kari said loudly, her voice thick with annoyance. Everyone shut up, as the put the book down. "I'm getting very annoyed with all of you yelling for Ken. He heard you, so don't call out his name again." Kari said, her eyes narrowing. "I'm not in a mood to deal with Davis acting stupd, so please, be quiet for one momment." Kari said.

She turned the next page, and shut the book. "Thank you." She said with a sweet smile. "Davis, I'm sorry. I didn't sleep much last night, reading and all, so I had a little headache from all the yelling. Ken, don't fight with them." Kari said. She grabbed Gatomon and jumped down from the digimon. She landed on the ground safely. "Kari!" Ken yelled confused. Kari held up a finger. "Hold on." She said. She walked over to the group and placed her hands on her hip. "Okay, number one) Don't come after me. I'll leave when I want to. Number two) I'll be home, don't worry. Number three) If you don't want a very bad scolding, and the silent treatment, you'll listen to what I need to say." Kari said, pointing a finger at the group. "I don't know what is going on, but, it seems that there is a darker evil than Ken growing. I need Ken's help to stop it. But, if you want to help, I want you guys to find something for me." Kari said, and smiled. "There is digiegg somewhere in the digital world. Please find it for me." Kari said.

Gatomon nodded. Tai looked shocked. 'B-but...this is your chance to get away from that freak!" Tai yelled. Kari nodded. "I know, but, the digital world needs our help again. Some child, Ken, is nothing compared to this new evil. Please?" She asked. Everyone nodded. "Thank you very much." Kari said, and smiled. "And, if this is over any time soon, I'll give everyone a treat." She said. People blinked. "What?! This is serious!" Kari said, and pouted. "Fine, I'll just never leave Ken then." She said. Ken flew down on the digimon and grabbed Kari by the hand. He helped her up, and stared at the group. "Just to tell you, I won't do anything perverted to her." Ken said. "PERVERT! Only a pervert would say that!" Mimi and Yolie yelled. Ken and Kari sweat dropped. "GOD NO!" They bother yelled, blushing.

Ken and Kari flew away, and lived happily ever after...Just Kidding, actually, Davis and Ken got into a fight and Ken punched Davis. Tai joined in, while Matt and TK grabbed Kari. Yolie and Mimi started to laugh crazily about how Kari actually wanted to be by Ken, and Kari and Gatomon just sweatdropped at the whole thing. "STOP!" Kari screamed. Everyone stopped. Kari had a vein throbbing. "OKASY! LISTEN UP! ALL OF YOU GET AWAY FROM KEN AND I!" Kari was in a really bad mood by now.

"Okay, now, leave us alone. I just explained what was going to happen. Gatomon smirked when everyone took a step back. "Girls are scary." Davis whispered to Tai, who nodded. Ken brushed himself up, and stood next to Ken. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." He said, and walked to his flying digimon. Ken, Kari, and Gatomon flew back to the base, where Kari locked herself in her room, saying she was mad at Ken for starting a fight.

Later that night, Kari came out, hungry, and saw that Ken was on the computer. "Whatcha doing?" She asked. Ken looked back, and Kari saw on the screen. It was a black bubble thing. "This was found in the digital world a little while ago." Ken said. Kari gasped, seeng it change into some sort of soil body form. "It looks like a digimon." Kari said.

_I have a secret I can't tell,_

_If I tell I'll go to Hell,_

_I've been born, in this place,_

_Neither here in time nor race. _

* * *

Reaper: Did you like it?

Kari: I sure did.

Ken: You were...very scary.

Reaper and Kari: Girls are scary when they are angry, life leason you should know.


End file.
